


You really don't have to

by Daddyoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Back rubs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddyoo/pseuds/Daddyoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukki's neck and back have been hurting from extensive practice, and sleeping horribly, Yamaguchi decides to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tsukki groaned, setting his bag down next to the door to Yamaguchi's room.

“Are you okay, Tsukki?” Yama asked, setting his bag down next to his, making his way over to the radio to turn it on, putting in a CD that Tsukki had lent him.

“Yeah,” Tsukki muttered, leaning his head down in an attempt to stretch out his neck. “I'm just sore from practice, and sleeping wrong.”

Yama sighed softly, shaking his head at the taller blond boy.

“Lay on the bed. On your stomach” Tsukki shook his head looking over at Yama.

“Why? I'm fine really Yama, you don't ha-”

“Just lay down, Tsukki.” Yama cut him off fixing his stack of cds before turning to the blond. Tsukki blinked slowly before nodding and complying. Laying down on his stomach folding his arms under his head.

Yama smiled to himself, climbing onto the bed next to Tsukki before straddling his thighs. Tsukki groaned slightly, letting his eyes slip close.

“What are you doing, Yama.” Tsuuki half whispered pressing his face into the crook of his arm.

“Just be quiet, Tsuuki.” Yama smiled softly, running his fingertips over the small of Tsukki's back. Tsukki sighed, feeling chills spread over his skin, “Yama..”

“I said shh, Tsukki.” Yama said attempting to be firm. Pushing the bottom of Tsukki's shirt up over his shoulders. Tsukki sighes, nodding slightly letting himself relax under the smaller man. Yama bit his lip, letting his fingertips trace over the outlines of the muscles in Tsukki's back.

“Wow...” He muttered to himself absentmindedly, shaking his head slightly before using his thumbs to work the stress knots out from the muscles near the small of his back. Yama laughed softly, watching Tsukki shudder under him, a trail of goosebumps forming along his spine.

Yama sighed happily, moving his thumbs up over his back, moving toward his shoulder muscles.

“You need to relax more, Tsukki...” Yama whispered, mainly to himself.

“Shut up....I do relax...” Tsukki snipped, tensing up under the smaller boys touch.

“Then relax, Tsukki.” He smirked, pressing his thumbs into Tsukki's shoulder blades. Tsukki let out a low groan, nodding slightly, letting his muscles relax under Yamas hands.

“You really didn't have to do this, Yama.” Tsukki muttered, feeling much better compared to when Yama had started. Yama stayed quiet, for a few minutes, partially lost in what he was doing. Moving his thumbs over the contours of Tsuuki's muscles. Yama shook his head after a few minutes, looking down at the blond under him.

“Tsukki?” Yama whispered, leaning down pressing a few light kisses along Tsukki's spine. Tsukki let out a soft groan, nodding slightly, his eyes still closed. Yama laughed softly, rolling off of the older mans thighs, draping an arm over his eyes.

Tsukki let out a soft yawn, placing one of his hands on Yama's chest.

“You really didn't have to do that, Yama,” Tsukki half whispered, tracing light shapes over Yamas chest. Yama closed his eyes, feeling his cheeks starting to burn. Tsukki sighed softly, pulling his hand away, rolling from his stomach to his side to get a better look at the smaller man next to him. “But thank you...” Yama bit his lip, pulling his arm away from his face only to wrap it around Tsukki, pressing his face into the blonds half covered chest.

“Wha-” Tsukki stopped himself, letting the corners of his mouth turn up into a smile before wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. The two of them closed their eyes, letting the music from the radio flow over them. Tsukki's hands ran over the smaller mans back, holding him closer to his body, letting their legs tangle together. He pressed a kiss to Yama's head, the two of them dosing off into a light sleep after a moment.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yama shows up for Tsukki and him to practice. Things end up a bit different.

Yama closed his eyes letting out a soft breath before knocking on Tsukki's front door. After a moment Tsukki's mother answered, smiling down at the small freckled child.

“Good morning, Obasan!” Yama said in a rather cheery tone. “Is Tsukki home?”

Tsukki's mom nodded politely, opening the door up so that Yama could make his way into the house. Yama smiled nicely at his friends mom, before making his way toward Tsukki's room. He stopped a moment, pressing his ear against the door to hear what music was playing through the door. By time he was able to figure out what song was playing it had ended and switched to the next song. Yama bit his lip, the corner f his mouth turning up into a smile. He knew that order of songs _**any where.**_ Those songs where the ones that Yama had placed onto a mixed tape for Tsukki nearly a month ago.

Yama took a deep breath before knocking and opening the door to Tsukki's room.

“Yama...” Tsukki smiled to himself, half looking up at the door.

“Why are you still in bed? I thought we were gonna go practice, Tsukki?” Yama said slightly concerned, making his way over to the edge of the bed. Tsukki shrugged, scooting over towards the wall to make room for the smaller man.

“I don't feel like practicing...It's a weekend anyways, we can practice after school tomorrow.” He opened his eyes, rolling over onto his side. Yama let out a small laugh, shaking his head at the taller, blond, boy that was now looking up at him.

“Some times, Tsukki...” Yama smiled softly, looking over toward the radio. “I swear I don't know what I'm gonna do with you.”

Tsukki laughed softly, shaking his head. Yama looked over at Tsukki, the smile still on his face.

“What?” Tsukki asked, yawning softly, patting the spot next to him expectantly.

“Nothing, Tsukki.” Yama laughed, slipping his shoes off before laying down on the bed. Tsukki sighed happily, hooking one arm around the smaller boy, pulling them close together. Yama smiled, pressing his face into the crook of Tsukki's neck, letting his eyes slip close.

“I'm tired.” Tsukki whispered, pressing a kiss to Yama's cheek. Yama blushed, nodding slightly.

“Me too, Tsukki. Me too.” Yama smiled softly, hooking his arms around Tsukki's waist. Tsukki's hands ran over Yama's arms, before resting on his back. His eyes closing after a few moments.

Yama sighed happily, listening to Tsukki's breathing.

 

“Kei?” Tsukki's mom called out opening the door to his room. His mom stopped, seeing that the two boys had dozed off, letting out a light laugh. “You two...I swear..” She shook her head, closing the door after a moment. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was for my friend Ali, I know it's short but I hope you guys like it! o/


End file.
